Kiss on Pillows
by Lingkaeru
Summary: Liburan musim panas, malam hari tentu diisi oleh perang bantal! Begitu pula dengan liburan sepuluh pemuda warna-warni ini. Dengan Akashi Seijuro dan Furihata Kouki pula, tentunya. /"Kouki,"/Kuroko memotret Singa x.../Untuk event CAFEIN First Challenge (June 2015) Prompt 2/Awas ada fanfic gaje/Shonen-ai


Kiss on Pillows

Malam ini, sebuah malam musim panas di masa SMA.

Musim panas, berarti liburan. Liburan pada musim panas, berarti penginapan. Penginapan, bersama teman berarti sangat menyenangkan. Penginapan, bersama teman, malam hari, menyenangkan? Perang bantal!

Bahkan, Akashi Seijuro pun mengundang teman-temannya ke penginapan mewah di sebuah pulau di dekat Pulau Hokkaido.

Bukan, bukan _team mate_ -nya di Rakuzan High. Dia tidak berminat menyaksikan Reo mengenakan bikini, terima kasih. Dia mengajak rombongan Kiseki no Sedai, tentu saja sepaket dengan empat orang tambahan.

Karena dari pagi hingga sore mereka sudah bermain, berjalan-jalan, bahkan berendam di _onsen_ , malam ini mereka merencanakan perang bantal! Sebagai tambahan, rencana itu dipelopori oleh Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga, Takao Kazunari, dan Kise Ryouta, tentu saja.

Walaupun, sebagai bangsawan yang bermartabat, Akashi tidak akan menyetujui proposal yang diajukan mereka, Akashi sedikit berbaik hati. "Baiklah, asalkan kalian tidak memicu keributan. Apalagi ini liburan, aku ingin kalian bersenang-senang." Begitu katanya.

Jadi, sekarang, sepuluh orang sudah berkumpul dari kamar masing-masing –tentu saja Akashi tidak akan sudi tidur bersama- di ruangan bersantai yang luar biasa luas.

Alas empuk –Diduga sebagai _futon_ ekstra besar (?)- sudah digelar, menutupi nyaris semua lantai. Bantal-bantal tertumpuk dalam sepuluh barisan yang berhadap-hadapan lima dan lima.

Menuruti sifat Akashi, perang bantal ini akan menjadi perang antar deretan, satu lawan satu. Dan untuk penentuan lawan, pengundian dimulai!

Arisan-ups, pengundian dilakukan dengan penulisan nama setengah dari mereka yang ditulis di kertas kecil yang digulung, dan dimasukkan wadah bundar kecil. Pengambil gulungan adalah : Akashi Seijuro, Furihata Kouki, Kuroko Tetsuya, Aomine Daiki, dan Himuro Tatsuya.

Giliran pertama, Akashi. Mengambil satu kertas, dan _voila_ , nama Midorima Shintaro tercantum. Akashi mengambil tempat pertama, di hadapannya Midorima meletakkan sekaleng biskuit cokelat, _lucky item_ -nya hari ini di belakangnya.

"Hari ini aku membawa lucky item cancer, sekaleng biskuit cokelat. Jadi aku pasti menang, nodayo. Tapi itu tidak berarti aku benar-benar ingin bermain, ini hanya karena semuanya bermain, nanodayo!" Midorima membetulkan kacamatanya sementara Takao mencolek-colek pipinya sambil tertawa, nodayo. "Takao, berhenti menyentuh pipiku, nodayo!"

"Shintaro, kau lupa kalau aku selalu menang? Aku tidak akan membiarkan bantalmu mengenaiku, karena aku absolut, Shintaro. Jangan lupa itu."

Giliran kedua, Furihata. Tangan gemetarnya mengangkat kertas bertuliskan nama Takao Kazunari. Furihata menunduk di tempatnya –di samping Akashi- dengan ketakutan. Sementara Takao langsung tertawa sambil berteriak-teriak, "Shin-chan, Shin-chan, blablablabla-"

Akashi melirik ke arah kanannya, Furihata, "Kouki, kau gemetar? Kouki, Kouki, sifat chihuahu-"

"Akashi-kun, kumohon jangan melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan kepada Furihata-kun kami. Kau sudah memandanginya sambil menjilat bibir seharian ini, jadi jangan sampai melakukan apapun kepadanya, apalagi di tempat seperti ini." Kuroko menginterupsi, dengan kejam. Tetapi Furihata benar-benar merasa berutang budi kepada kawannya itu. Dia berjanji dalam hati akan membelikan Kuroko _vanilla milkshake_ setelah mereka kembali ke Tokyo.

Baiklah. Giliran ketiga, Kuroko. Kuro- Sebentar, mana Kuroko?!

Kuroko mendadak sudah duduk di samping Furihata, dan bertanya bingung kepada Kise, "Kise-kun, kenapa kau masih di situ?"

Pantas saja dia sempat-sempatnya menyela Akashi bicara.

"A-apa? Kurokocchi, memangnya ada apa denganku ssu?"

"Kise-kun, aku mengambil kertas namamu."

"Areee?! Aku bersama Kurokocchi ssuu~!" Segera saja Kise menghempaskan diri di samping Takao, sementara Kuroko pundung karena semua orang tidak menyadari ketika ia mengambil kertas undian.

Giliran keempat, Aomine. Tangan dakiannya-ups, koreksi, tangan eksotisnya mengambil kertas bertuliskan Kagami Taiga, ntah bagaimana kilatan cahaya biru tampak di matanya. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah Kuroko, dan menyiapkan bantal di tangannya. Anehnya, hal yang sama terjadi pada Kagami.

"Atsushi, berarti lawanku kau. Ayo duduk di sebelah Taiga. Jangan makan dulu, nanti remah umaibo-mu melekat di bantalnya," Dengan aura keibuan, Himuro menggiring Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Eeeh-?! Huft, baiklah, Muro-chin…." Murasakibara berjalan dan bersila di samping Kagami, "Nee, Kaga-chin, jangan menyenggolku yaa….Kalau tidak, aku akan menghancurkanmu..."

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah, karena semua sudah mendapatkan lawan, ayo mulai." Akashi berdiri dengan anggun, diikuti lainnya. Sementara ini, semua masih tenang, sampai….

Masing-masing Kagami dan Aomine mencampakkan dua bantal ke lawannya. Keduanya tepat sasaran, dan kedua pelempar terjungkal.

Kise segera melemparkan bantal ke Kuroko, "Kurokocchii!" dan bantal kembali tepat ke wajahnya setelah disambut oleh _ignite pass kai_ dari Kuroko.

Midorima meloncat dan bantal hasil _three-point shoot_ -nya berhasil tertusuk gunting merah keramat Akashi.

Takao melempar bantal pada Furihata dengan santai, dan tertangkap oleh tangan chihuahua Seirin. Lalu bantal itu kembali pada Takao, dan seterusnya…. Normal.

Himuro melempar bantal ke Murasakibara dengan cantik, dan kembali bersama sepuluh remah _umaibo. "_ Atsushi, berhentilah makan untuk sementara waktu,"

"Tapi Muro-chin, ini umaibo khusus rasa permen Nerunerunerune dari Aka-chiin…." Murasakibara melanjutkan 'sesi bermesraan bersama _maibo_ -chin tercinta'.

Mari berputar lagi sampai area kesatu. Bantal kiriman Akashi mendarat di kacamata Midorima, membuat kacamata minus-nya menggantung di satu telinga. Takao tertawa keras, sampai-sampai bantalnya terlempar begitu keras ke kepala Furihata, berhasil membuat si korban merasa pening.

Terima kasih untuk Kise yang mencoba meniru-niru _ignite pass kai_ Kuroko, dan melakukannya dengan begitu keras, dan melenceng. Mengakibatkan Furihata terdorong ke samping dan…

Jatuh tepat di atas Akashi Seijuro.

"Kouki? Apa yang kau-"

Tepat. Midorima yang kelabakan karena kacamatanya ntah kemana, ditambah dengan dorongan kanan-kiri-kanan cantiik-cantik ala Takao, melempar bantal yang tepat mengenai kepala Furihata.

Yang menyebabkan bibir kedua pemain bertemu.

Kedua pemain yang dimaksud, tentu saja Akashi Seijuro dan Furihata Kouki.

Mari cek keadaan delapan orang di sekitar mereka dulu.

Midorima tolah-toleh dengan keadaan super bingung sampai kacamatanya jatuh dan pecah, cek.

Takao membeku, cek.

Kuroko memotret Singa x Chihuahua, cek. 'Klik! Klik! Klik!-!"

Kise terjungkal, cek. "..Sssuu-?!"

Aomine dan Kagami saling menjewer, cek. Untuk apa? Pertama, saling menyerang. Kedua, saling memastikan mereka tidak sedang bermimpi.

Rambut Himuro tersibak ke belakang, cek.

Murasakibara menjatuhkan _special umaibo Nerunerunerune candy flavor_ , cek.

Baiklah, sekarang mari menengok Seijuro dan Kouki.

Dengan tidak tahu dirinya, Akashi malah memandangi Furihata, dan mendadak saja mereka bertukar! Akashi ada di atas Furihata dalam sekejap!

Furihata semakin kaget, tapi tangan Akashi tidak peduli, dua tangan mulusnya malang melintang di bawah punggung dan paha Furi.

Akashi berdiri, membawa Furihata dalam gendongannya, berbalik menghadap delapan kawannya dan berkata, "Kalian semua, ini waktunya tidur. Cepat kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku akan membawa Kouki, kau tidak usah khawatir Taiga, Tetsuya," sementara dirinya keluar dan pergi entah kemana.

Duo kuartet (?) segera nemplok di pinggir pintu, dua tumpuk kepala melongok keluar. Tumpukan Kagami, Takao, Himuro, Kuroko menengok kekanan. Sementara tumpukan Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise mencari di kiri. Dan kedua kubu tidak menemukan apapun.

"Hiieee, Akashicchi dan Furihatacchi kemana, ssuu?!"

"Sepertinya Akashi-kun sangat mengenali seluk beluk penginapan ini,"

"Aku ingin mencari Aka-chiin….Ayo, Muro-chin…"

"Bukannya aku ingin, ta-tapi sepertinya kita harus mencari Akashi, tapi itu tidak berarti aku ingin mengintip, nodayo!"

"Akashi…. Seperti hantu! Me-mengerikan!"

"Sepertinya mereka mau melakukan –piiip- dan –piiip-. Ternyata Akashi se-piip- itu…"

"Hwahahaha, keren, keren sekali! Shin-chan, tembakanmu meleset dengan begitu baik!"

"Atsushi, jangan mengotori lantainya. Dan jangan pergi dulu, kita harus menyusun rencana."

Kedelapan orang segera membentuk lingkaran di tengah ruangan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyisir penginapan ini, sampai kita menemukan Akashi dan Furihata?" Himuro melontarkan saran cantik.

"Kelamaan! Bisa-bisa baru ketemu besok! Nanti –piip- dan –piip- mereka sudah selesai! Aku ingin-" Terima kasih untuk Kagami dan Kuroko yang berbaik hati membekap Aomine dengan bantal.

Semua –bahkan Murasakibara yang pemalas, Aomine-Kise-Kagami yang nggak bisa mikir, dan Midorima yang _tsundere_ \- memasang gaya berpikir khas masing-masing.

Dan sesi berpikir bersama buyar oleh suara desahan dari… kamar sebelah!

Delapan prajurit amatir segera keluar dan menempelkan telinga masing-masing di pintu kamar sebelah kanan ruangan bersantai.

Karena ini _fanfic_ _rate_ T, semua setelah ini disensor. Untuk apa yang terjadi selanjutnya baik di kamar dan di luar, silahkan diimajinasikan oleh masing-masing pembaca. Terima kasih.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai siniii! Fanfic ini dibuat dalam rangka _CAFEIN_ _First Challenge (June 2015)_ untuk _prompt_ kedua, _a pillow war where they end up kissing_. Mungkin agak melenceng dari yang seharusnya, jadi maaf.

Salam,

Lingkaeru


End file.
